


The Sweetest of Candies

by bluestrawberryiii



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie: Nutcracker
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestrawberryiii/pseuds/bluestrawberryiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Mint meets the ambassador from Bengal and might forget how to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest of Candies

The new emissary from Bengal had arrived earlier that morning. Major Mint had been one of the first people to greet the man at the castle gates; he was clothed in odd white fabrics, looser than Mint had ever encountered before, and he wore a blue sash of the same style.

“Major Mint, at your service!” he had said, sticking out his hand to shake.

The young man looked down at the hand, puzzled for a moment. Then, realization dawned on his expression and he took Mint’s hand in his own. In a lilting accent, he replied, “Captain Candy. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Major.” He smiled, an easy and warm look that could clear the darkest of days.

Mint’s chest felt hollow, like his lungs had gone and his heart was up in his throat. “Same to you, Captain. Would you…ah…” He cleared his throat. “Should I show you to your quarters?”

“Oh, no thank you.” He flashed his smile again and adjusted his turban. “No, I really must begin my business with the king right away. However, would you be willing to meet me later on? I might be staying here for a while, so I need to know my way around.”

Mint nodded. “The barracks are just past those trees. Once you’ve finished your meeting with the king, come find me and I’ll give you a tour.”

Candy smiled once more and grabbed both of Mint’s hands to shake. “Oh, thank you so much, Captain! I will not forget your kindness!” He was led along the cobble path and into the courtyard accompanied by two butlers, but right before he was ushered inside, he turned around to wave goodbye to Mint.

Mint waved back, watching as Captain Candy disappeared into the castle halls. It was only a few minutes later that his heart resumed its usual pace, and he realized. “By Jove, I think I fancy the foreign ambassador.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so me and my friend were watching the barbie nutcracker movie for nostalgia's sake and lemme tell u candymint is meant to be


End file.
